


Silver Bullets

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [163]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words lead, silver and tap.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Silver Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/634428619324866560/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-back-on)

“Silver bullets, Stiles, really?”

Stiles shrugged as he finished loading the gun. “Listen, this is our first time meeting a vampire. I’m going by the movies since nobody knew they were even _real_.” He tapped the gun against his palm then put it into its holster. 

Derek hated that they always had to be so on guard. Someday, he hoped, they’d be able to live completely in peace. 

“Lead the way, Alpha.”

Derek sighed, but as he passed by Stiles he gently nudged his shoulder against Stiles’, hoping to get his secret smile, and was pleased when Stiles didn’t disappoint.


End file.
